


Milkis

by Fiona_Awan



Category: Ironman(movies) Spiderman(movies) Avengers(movies) Marvel cinematic universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Awan/pseuds/Fiona_Awan
Summary: Peter Parker有个秘密，他把这个秘密放在一个小匣子里，藏在最靠近心脏的地方，小心翼翼不敢触碰，却又总是忍不住想打开瞧瞧，那个秘密叫Tony Stark。





	1. Chapter 1

悠扬高雅的交响乐回荡在礼堂的每个角落，暖黄色的灯光下，盛装出席的年轻男女正结伴跳着优雅的华尔兹，飘扬光滑的裙角扫过光滑的地面，散发着迷人的香味。MIT的迎新晚会贯彻着以往高雅的风格，Peter和他的好友Ned在人群中显得十分格格不入。

这是Peter到达MIT的第二天。高中毕业后，他以优异的成绩被MIT以全额奖学金的方式录取，幸好他唯一的朋友Ned也被招收，Peter这才对未知的旅程没那么紧张，至少不用担心没伴的问题了。

事实上，与参加各种社交活动相比，Peter更愿意去解一道复杂的数学题，这对他来说要容易的多。只是他刚到MIT的第一天晚上，就遭遇了一个困难，他被告知作为奖学金获得者，他将会在迎新晚会被叫上台。

这样一个对他来说糟透的麻烦事，唯一让他有些动力的，便是那个听说会上台演讲的大四学长，也是他从高中时起的偶像Tony Stark了。

“Ned。”

一身白西装的Peter努力挤过人群，来到他的朋友Ned身边，侍从端着香槟酒在礼堂里穿行着。尽管Peter穿着一身还算体面的西装，他仍然觉得他和Ned就像两个动物园的小丑一般，十分格格不入。

“Peter，我们得学着融入。” Ned被Peter拉到角落时，不满的嘟囔道，“这是个好机会，如果你一会儿上台给人留个好印象的话，没准会有新朋友想来认识我们。”

“Ned，我不在意那些。” Peter整理着有些褶皱的西装，心情愉悦的说道。

“我以为你很在意呢，毕竟你看起来很期待？”Ned疑惑的问道。

“那是因为......” Peter白皙的脸颊有些泛红，棕色的眼睛闪烁着光芒，“Mr.Stark会上台发言，他负责把我叫上台。”

*

“Happy，我不明白为什么我要一直待在后台等着。” Tony站在后台的角落，手里拿着一杯香槟，他的视角刚好可以看清晚会的每个角落，一览无余，“瞧这些姑娘们打扮的可真辣，”

目光在人群中游移着，仿佛在寻找猎物一般。Peter就是在这时候落入他眼底的。那一头可爱的卷毛引起了他的注意，暖黄色灯光在棕色卷毛发梢闪耀着细碎的光芒，恰到好处的可爱弧度比那些金发大波浪看着舒服多了。目光继续下移，落在了少年的脸上。

那是他所见过最清澈明亮的一双眼睛，弯弯的笑着，帅气的脸颊微微泛红，嘴角扬起干净不掺杂质的笑容，可爱和清爽的气息在他身上完美的融合，这让Tony想起了烈日炎炎下，清爽香甜的牛奶汽水，香甜软糯的味道在舌尖化开，伴随着汽水微小的气泡在舌尖爆破，互相碰撞着，奏出一首活蹦乱跳的交响乐。少年正眉飞色舞的说着什么，表情生动极了，偶尔口渴了抿一小口香槟，喉结性感的滚动吞咽着，冲击着Tony的视网膜，他清晰的听到心脏某个角落塌陷的声音。

“他是谁？” Tony轻声问道。

“谁？”身后的Happy疑惑的往前探了探头。

“那个男孩儿。” Tony拿着香槟的手朝着Peter的方向指了指，焦糖色的眸子牢牢的盯着那抹身影。

“噢，他叫Peter Parker，今年的奖学金获得者，你过会儿要叫上台的就是他。” Happy说道。

“Peter Parker。” Tony低声念了一遍这个名字，细微到每个音节都没有被忽略，而后，男人的嘴角微微翘了起来。

*

主持人穿着漂亮的礼服，拿着麦克风站在舞台上热情的说着什么，全场的气氛时不时便被带动起来，发出轰鸣的鼓掌声，精彩绝伦的演出几乎吸引了所有人都目光，漂亮性感的辣妹跳舞，有趣的魔术展示，无一不引人尖叫鼓掌，但无论是哪个都不太能吸引Peter的注意力。这样热烈的气氛在某个人出场时，彻底被引爆到最高潮。

“接下来让我们掌声有请，MIT优秀学生代表，Tony Stark为大家发言！”

整个会场沸腾了开来，Tony在这尖叫声和鼓掌声中缓步走上了台。

“Hey，你们好，我是Tony Stark。”

台上的男人穿着一身高定剪裁的西服，手上还拿着未喝完的香槟，蜜糖色的眼睛闪着骄傲的光芒，自信的笑着，姿态从容的享受着尖叫和掌声，强大的气场让人觉得他天生的就该如此。

“Mr.Stark可真受欢迎。” Peter下意识的感叹道，棕色的眸子专注的望着Tony，盛满了细碎的星光。

“那当然，那可是Tony Stark，Stark工业的继承人，超级厉害的天才，15岁就进了MIT电子工程系，还上了不少次科学版报纸，不过他好像挺花心的，交过不少女友......”

Ned的声音逐渐变的遥远，全世界都安静了下来，只剩那个人在台上讲话的声音和样子。Peter沉醉在他有趣的演讲中，明明是一成不变的开学致辞，却能从那个男人嘴里以那么生动有趣的方式讲出来，他可真是太厉害了。

棕色的眸子聚焦在他的身上，连眼睛都舍不得眨一下。不知是不是产生了什么错觉，Peter总觉得Tony偶尔说话时，也在回望着他，这让他有些不自在。

“接下来，让我们掌声有请全额奖学金获得者，Peter Parker！”

他的名字从那个男人嘴里念了出来，Peter一瞬间有些晃神，幸好Ned及时撞了撞他，才让他回过神来。人群中自动为他让出一条路，所有人都目光都集中在他身上，好奇的打量着他。尽管他没有抬头，但他仍然能感觉到Tony炽热有力的目光正锁定着他，这让Peter十分紧张不安，胸腔里的心跳快的几乎要蹦出来。所有人都在等他，他只好顶着压力走了上去，一步一步靠近那个对他来说，像梦境一般遥远的男人。

“Hey，Peter。” Tony声音不由得放的温柔轻缓，Peter看起来似乎很紧张，耳尖都红了。等到他走到自己面前时，Tony没有选择与他握手，而且亲昵的拍了拍他的肩，“干的不错。”

“谢，谢谢。” Peter紧张的有些结巴，挤出了一个略微僵硬的笑容。

“这是给你的。” Tony不知什么时候手上多了一张证书，将它递给了Peter，台下再一次响起掌声，Peter的注意力却全然被那双焦糖色眸子里的漩涡所吸引，任由他在颁完奖后礼节性的给了他一个拥抱，那股淡淡的香槟酒味混杂着一丝甜味包裹住他。他下意识的伸出手回抱住Tony，下一秒，两人默契的分开来。

Tony有些意犹未尽，Peter的味道很好闻，果然和他想的一样是淡淡的水果味混杂着奶香，可惜只能抱那么一会儿。深邃的目光跟随着Peter走下台的身影，Tony的嘴角扬起一丝势在必得的笑容。

*

Peter的大学生活就这么开始了，大学的课业虽然有些繁重，却并不足以给他聪明的大脑带来压力，也丝毫不妨碍他享受愉快的校园生活。

波士顿是个风景优美的城市，放学后，Peter总是和Ned在夏日里凉快舒适的林间小道散步，偶尔运动完，肆意躺在绿色的草坪上，任由阳光把身上晒得发烫。同学也不像高中时代那样不成熟的玩着排斥同学的把戏了，Peter帅气的容貌和优异的成绩也吸引了一些女生的倾慕，如果说一定要有什么缺憾的话，那就只有Tony了。

那个自信从容的男人，蜜糖色的眼睛闪着骄傲的光芒，嘴角总是勾起那样自信的笑容，以从容的姿态和盛大的出场闯入少年，却在之后的一周里再也没出现过。Peter偶尔会故作不在意的和朋友提到他，得到的答案都是不知道。Peter有些失落，他那样高高在上的人，也许对他来说，他只是个无足轻重的小角色，连他的名字都不曾记住过。

这样的想法在某个普通的下午被打破了。那时候，他正从一家街角的汉堡店出来，脚步轻快的走在街上，这家汉堡店虽然不如皇后区街角那家的三明治好吃，但仍然让他的心情都变得雀跃起来。

“Peter。”

无数次出现在他梦境里的声音叫住了他，Peter愣住了。他的身旁停着一辆银灰色的车，车窗开了一小半，驾驶座上的男人摘下了墨镜，露出了一双焦糖色的眸子。

“我记得你是叫Peter对吧。” 见Peter只是呆呆的望着他，可爱的棕发仍然顽皮的卷翘着，那双棕色眼睛正圆溜溜的看着自己，这副可爱软糯的模样让Tony没来由的生出了想揉捏的心思，但为了不吓着Peter，他仅仅是走到了Peter面前。

“Mr. Stark?” Peter反应了过来，手足无措的抱着胸，紧张的甚至有些结巴：“你，你怎么在这。”

“偶然路过，看见你在这。” Tony耸了耸肩，事实上这可不是什么偶然路过，前几天他被父亲Howard叫去公司帮忙，他顺便叫人打听了Peter平时爱去的地方。好不容易忙完从公司出来，他便开了半天的车跑到这家汉堡店前。运气不错，刚好遇见Peter。

“你要回学校吗？”

“是的。”

“我也是。” Tony绅士的打开副驾驶座的车门，单手撑在车门上，眸中带着笑意看着Peter，“一起走吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“和喜欢的人在一起，会心跳加速，手脚出汗，脑袋一片空白，整个人都显的十分笨拙吗？ ”

“我好像，喜欢上Mr. Stark了。”

*

微风拂过Peter卷翘的棕发，夜晚的星星在他的头顶的天空上闪着细碎的光芒，暗淡朦胧的月光撒在那双圆溜溜的棕色眸子里，似乎明亮了许多。

Peter安静的趴在宿舍阳台的围栏上，专注的望着楼下那辆停着的黑色车子，Mr. Stark就在里面。直到那辆车开出了他的视线，Peter仍然靠在阳台上，望着那辆车消失的方向，男人低沉而磁性的声音隐约还回荡在耳畔。

这太不真实了。

Peter掩饰不住的雀跃像是甜甜的牛奶味汽水一般，小气泡迫不及待的上涌冒出头来，具现在那张白皙却透着红晕的脸颊。他将脸埋进臂弯，掩住那抑制不住的甜蜜笑容，青春的懵懂和冲动在他的小脑袋中来回碰撞着。直到夜风吹散了Peter脸上的红晕，他才从阳台走进室内，嘴角残留的笑意尚未褪去，正对着的宿舍门此时刚好被打开，他的室友Ned拎着打包的饭盒走了进来。

“怎么了Peter，笑的那么开心？” Ned将饭盒放在桌子上，好奇问道。

“没什么。” Peter抿着唇摇摇头，似乎在掩饰什么，可猫咪般愉悦的笑意还是止不住的从那双清澈的眼睛里溜出来。若换成任何其他人也许就会发现不对劲了，可Peter的好友偏偏恰好就是个粗神经。

“好吧。” Ned见Peter似乎不愿意说，也没当回事，便又坐回了他的桌子前，美滋滋的准备享用他的中餐晚饭，“你知道吗？我刚刚在楼下遇到Tony Stark了。”

“我知道。”

“嗯？”

“他顺路送我回来的。”

“什么？！” 夹着菜的手一抖，Ned差点把筷子掉到地上，惊讶的看着Peter，“Tony Stark送你回宿舍？”

“碰巧遇到的，顺路就送我回来了。”

“他还记得你?”

“我也没想到。”

“太不可思议了，那可是Tony Stark啊。”

“我知道。”

Peter托着腮望着桌上的台灯，嘴角的笑意怎么都退不下去，眼神温柔的似乎在回忆着什么，这样的姿势一动不动，就这么过了十几分钟，才开口打破了沉静，声音轻的几乎不可闻，

“我好像喜欢他。”

*

看着空空如也的实验室，Peter失望的叹了口气，掏出口袋里的本子和笔，在写着实验室字眼的签名画了个叉。小小的一页纸上列了好多地方，什么某校内餐厅，某办公室，某教室都有，全部都是Peter在校园论坛上搜集到的，Tony Stark最常出现的地方。

Peter每天都会去这些地方，没有遇到Tony的话就会在旁边划上一个小叉。

这是Peter三天之内第五次来实验室，甚至牺牲了下午去买汉堡的时间。

可他一次都没有遇见过Mr.Stark。

沮丧的看着纸上满满的叉号，Peter把本子和笔塞回口袋，垂头丧气的关上了实验室门，刚一转身，便差点撞上迎面而来的男人。

“抱歉。” Peter连忙低着头道歉，准备绕开。

“Peter？”

Peter身子猛的一顿，那是出现在他梦里许多次的声音。他慌乱的抬起头。

有些刺眼的阳光照进他的眸子，面前的男人逆着光站在他面前，双手插在口袋里，那双看不透的焦糖色眸子似笑非笑的看着他，嘴角扬着他熟悉的弧度。那天他叫他上台时，也是这么笑着的。

“Mr. Stark?” Peter似乎还没反应过来。

“叫我Tony就好。”

“......Tony。”

微弱的声音从Peter嘴里飘出，不知道是不是阳光有些晒人的原因，棕发少年的脸颊有些发红，棕色眸子里反射的阳光更是明亮透彻极了。

“你怎么在这？”

Tony伸出手揉了揉Peter松软可爱的小卷毛，他已经连着一周没有见到这个小可爱，真是思念极了。没想到会在他平时下午常来的实验室门口，碰见了他的男孩儿。

“我得做个实验，是课堂作业。” Peter熟练的说出了他早就准备好的理由，反正Mr.Stark也不会去查是不是真的。

Tony了然的点了点头，抬手看了看表，问道：“快晚饭时间了，要一起吃吗？”

“什么？” Peter一时间没反应过来，眨了好几下眼睛，“啊，好的。”

“kid，放松点，我不会吃人。” Tony笑了笑，自然的把手搭在Peter肩上，沉稳的步伐迈向楼下高调停着的银灰色跑车。

“我没紧张。” Peter小声咕哝着，红透的耳尖和拧着的手指却出卖了他的的情绪。似乎是为了证明他不紧张，Peter大着胆子又靠近了Tony一点。

这太可爱了，Tony满足的又揉了揉那看起来很可爱的卷毛，天知道这个小孩儿对他的吸引力有多大。就算是穿着他一向觉得丑爆的直男格子衬衫都这么可爱。

在这之前，他可不从没想过他会坠入爱情那种俗气的东西，就算是校花Pepper都不能让他收心。他以为他会一直是花花公子Tony Stark，直到他遇见眼前这个男孩儿。

绅士的为Peter打开车门，随着Peter一起坐进车里，笑着问道：“kid，想去哪吃？”

“我......都可以。” Peter似乎有些局促，虽然这是他第二次坐上这辆车，但他还是感到不太自在。事实上，如果不是旁边坐着Tony，他也许会不那么紧张。

“那去Sweet love吧。”

这是家著名的情侣餐厅，从名字就能听出来。可惜Peter并没有注意到，他满心想的都是怎么才能表现的更好一些，让Mr.Stark更喜欢他，可惜那在课堂上大放异彩的聪明脑瓜，到了这却毫无用武之地。

一路上，Tony都在和他谈论一些有趣的话题，Peter笨拙的回应着。他幽默风趣的言论让Peter不知不觉的放松了不少，甚至开始大着胆子在Tony倾着身子为他开车门时，抱住了Tony。

“我只是在为你开车门。”

Tony在他耳边低声笑了笑，故意捉弄道。又在Peter快要在他的笑声中红成番茄时才打开车门。

Tony Stark可不会喜欢他这样的笨蛋。

Peter丧气的想着。

他跟在Tony身后走进餐厅，灯光似乎有些昏暗，悠扬的乐曲回荡在餐厅里，却空无一人。

“怎么没有人？” Peter疑惑的问道。

“我包下来了。”

“噢......”

Peter跟着Tony坐了下来，二人面对面坐着，在昏暗的灯光，和浪漫的乐曲下似乎有些怪异，就像...情侣约会？

Peter被这个想法吓了一大跳，连忙摇了摇脑袋。这个可爱的行为逗笑了坐在他对面的Tony。

“想什么呢，kid。”

“我不是kid了，我只比你小三岁。” Peter小声嘟囔道，这样的称呼让他觉得好像他们之间的关系只是长辈和晚辈一样，他可不想被喜欢的人当成小屁孩。

“好吧，Peter。”

Tony嘴角蓄着温柔的笑意，焦糖色的眼睛在幽暗的灯光下像是化不开的浓糖一般稠密，直直望进Peter眼底。

侍从端着菜走来，打断了两人之间短短几秒的对视，Peter率先慌忙的移开眸子，笑容僵硬的对侍从点了点头，随后又把眼神落在端来的菜品上，即使他感觉那双焦糖色的眸子一直在他身上。而他胸前异常的心跳存在感太过强烈，甚至让他害怕坐在对面的Tony会听到。

等到两人的菜品都端上来，Peter终于悄悄松了口气，因为Tony似乎把他的注意力集中到牛排上而不是他了。

对面的男人带好了餐巾，拿起银制餐具，优雅而专注的切着瓷盘中的牛排，Peter则悄悄抬眼偷看他，导致他差点把碗里的牛盘切到桌上去。

“要我帮忙吗？”Tony被Peter弄出的小动静引的抬起头，似笑非笑的说道。

“不用了，我知道怎么切......”

剩下的话被Peter咽回了肚子，因为Tony已经把他的盘子拿了过去。动作熟练的用刀切割成整齐的形状，额角垂下来的发丝撩动着Peter的心弦。他没一会儿就切好了牛排，把餐盘推回了Peter面前。

“谢谢。”

“这没什么。”

“那个......”Peter盯着切好的牛排，壮胆般的拿起香槟喝了一口，紧张的抿起嘴唇，“我能问你一个问题吗？”

“说吧。” Tony好笑的看着眼前的男孩儿，低着头纠结的模样，和抿到快要看不见的嘴唇，和嘴角残留的香槟酒，每一个细节都可爱极了。

“你有女朋友，或者男朋友吗？” Peter忐忑的问道，也不敢抬头去看Tony的反应。

Tony有些惊讶，焦糖色的眼睛晕染起笑意，似乎明白了些什么，“没有。”

“哦。” Peter吸了吸鼻子，不过也许是刚刚那几口酒的原因，他的胆子都跟着大了起来。

“那你有喜欢的人了吗？”

“这是第二个问题了。” Tony拿起一旁的高脚杯，轻酌了一口酒，“我有喜欢的人。”

“哦.......”

Peter眼里的光逐渐暗下来，拿着刀叉的手指微微收紧，“是...Potts学姐吗？”

“不，是个男孩儿。”

Peter惊讶的抬起头，他可从没在论坛上搜到Tony和别的男孩子走的近。

“最近才认识的男孩子。”Tony补充道。

Peter眨了眨眼，直直对上了那双的眸子，那焦糖色的湖面里，满是他的倒影。像一张温柔的大网一般，将他包裹在里面。

是他理解的意思吗？

Peter惊讶的微张开嘴，好不容易逐渐平稳的心跳又开始不安分的乱撞。像被摇晃过后的汽水一般。

“我真的很喜欢他，但我总是找不到他。” Tony继续笑着说道。

“那你现在找到了吗？”

Peter细微的声音几乎快要听不见，喉咙有些干渴，不知道是不是他的错觉，他们俩的距离似乎越来越近，他几乎能感受到Tony的呼吸了。

“找到了。”

低沉却清晰的声音传入他的耳膜。Peter的餐具掉落在地上，发出清脆发响声。Tony倾着上半身，大手扣住Peter的后脑，不由分说的吻了上去。


	3. Chapter 3

他清楚的听到他心脏一角沦陷的声音，像是足球打破玻璃的声音。

*

巨大的落地窗前，棕色卷发的少年正穿着浴袍坐在角落的藤椅上，书包被扔在椅子旁边。男孩儿的手上，是一本页脚被翻的有些旧了的漫画书。窗外则是波士顿漂亮繁华的夜景。

“Peter。” Tony从身后抱住少年，轻轻吸了口气，在如愿尝到甜甜的奶味后，露出一丝满足的微笑。

Peter有些不安的扭了扭身体，他还不太习惯这样亲密的举动。自从那天晚上的吻之后，Mr.Stark开始和他约会，有时甚至要求他陪着过夜，就像今晚一样。虽然只是抱着他睡，没有什么过分的举动。

刚开始的时候Peter还比较腼腆，毕竟他在高中时期仅有的一次恋爱经验维持了还不到一周，他甚至没来得及邀请那个学姐约一次会，对方就转学了。而和Tony相处时，他又总是把一切都安排的那么好，让他无处发挥。

感受到少年的无措后，Tony轻轻捧起少年的脸颊，落下一个吻。男孩儿有些不安的动了动，接着便是青涩极了的回应，却该死的能勾起他的欲望。

他真的太甜了，让他想要马上品尝的多一些。可Tony知道现在还不能，至少要等他成年。男人暗自压下冲动，离开了Peter甜味的嘴唇。抬手帮他拢了拢衣服，拉着他的手坐到了沙发上。

“今天过的怎么样？” 

“白天有课，下午去训练了。” Peter开始喋喋不休的说着，像是被打开的话匣子，表情生动极了，“你知道吗？我训练完回宿舍的时候，给一个老奶奶指了路，结果她给我买了个油炸饼。”

Tony习惯性的揉了揉那毛茸茸的小脑袋，把人揽进怀里。如果说曾经他的减压活动是酒精和实验，那么现在已经变成了听Peter叨叨这些日常琐事。怀里的男孩儿调整了一下姿势便任他抱着不动了。

“我明天有球赛，你能来看吗？” Peter浅褐色的瞳仁一眨不眨的盯着Tony，嘴唇有些紧张的抿着。

“当然。” 他无法拒绝他的请求。

“太好了，我会好好表现的。”

*

炎热夏日的阳光照射在校园的街道上，震耳欲聋的呼喊声从远处的操场穿来。即使天气炎热到快要灼伤皮肤，球场边还是围满了人。比赛还没开始，场边女孩儿们的视线已经无法离开球场了，呃，也可能是球员。

Tony坐在高台上裁判席的旁边，作为优等生和学校股东的儿子，他总是有些特权。场上的球员们已经开始热身了，不一会他就找到了在队伍中练习的小Peter。

也许是阳光太过炽热的缘故，Peter奶白色的脸颊微微发红，几缕发丝松散的垂落在耳际，漂亮的五官轮廓透着光晕。少年随意的撩开碍事的卷发，不断游离在观众席的目光终于看见了他想找的人，Peter笑着朝那个逆光的身影挥了挥手，引起那个方向的一片观众席的尖叫声。

场边的呼喊声渐渐变得遥远，观众席上的身影也变得模糊，取而代之的是他胸前快要失控的心跳，和阳光下笑着招手的少年。

Tony不知道该怎么形容这个瞬间。

半年前，他还在实验室里信誓旦旦的和他的实验伙伴班纳说，这个世界上能拴住他心的人大概还没出生。Banner只是无语的看了他一眼，然后把话题转回实验相关的内容。

焦糖色的眸子追随着远处的身影，理智浸泡在被心跳扰乱的思绪中。将近几小时的球赛似乎也不那么漫长了。中间Peter有被替换过几次，趁着被换下来的功夫还跟他挥手。真是个闹腾的小家伙。

比赛结束后，Tony便在Peter嚷着要回宿舍洗澡换衣服的要求下，将他带到了他的公寓。

“Hey，我得回宿舍换衣服，你这没有我的衣服。” Peter皱着鼻子，不满的抗议道。

“穿我的。” Tony一句话便让Peter闭了嘴。

好吧，除开别的不说，在Mr.Stark家里冲澡确实更舒服一些，至少不用忍受宿舍那时大时小，时热时冷的淋浴了，Peter如是想道。

洗完澡后，Peter擦着半湿的头发，穿着一件有些大了的黑色卫衣，推开了卧室的门。坐在躺椅上的Tony听到动静后便抬起头来，他的小Peter正光着腿，穿着不合身的卫衣，半湿着头发还滴着水。

“过来。” 短暂的沉默后，Tony朝Peter招了招手，Peter便听话的走了过去。刚一走到跟前，他便被整个人拽进他的怀里，还来不及反应就被压在躺椅上。

“Mr.Stark？”Peter愣愣的看着他，还没来得及再说一个字便被堵住了嘴唇。过分亲密的距离打乱了Peter的呼吸，身前的男人一手不由分说的扣在他脑后，一手搂着他的腰，不断的加深这个吻。

“唔......” 小男孩儿不由自主的闷哼出声，这不是他们第一次接吻。不同于以往的温柔，这是Tony第一次这么带有侵略性和占有欲的吻他，那追逐缠绕着他的舌尖甚至带有些色情露骨的意味在里面。床边的落地窗反射出二人难舍难分的模样，Tony的吻也以后从舌尖游离到耳垂，锁骨。

这感觉太奇怪了，他咬着唇试图推开身上的人，可那异样的快感却让他无力，或者说，他其实并不想推开他。恍神间，Tony已经将他抱上柔软的大床，带有薄茧的手从卫衣边缘向上滑去。Peter大口呼吸着，觉得自己像一只快要溺水的鱼。

“嗯...”身下的男孩儿溢出一丝羞耻的呻吟，这更刺激了Tony。男孩儿无助的扬起白皙脖子。他身下的衣物早已经凌乱不堪。

“唔嗯...” 就在Tony试探的放入一指进入他身体时，Peter没控制住的痛呼出声。就在他以为Tony会继续时，他却忽然停住了动作。

“Mr. Stark？”深呼吸缓了一会儿后，Peter有些不知所措的动了动身子，这已经不是第一次他们中途停下了，他知道Tony有顾忌，“如果你想的话，其实我也可以的......。”

说这番话时，Peter浅褐色的眸子直勾勾的盯着Tony，领口的衣服早已散乱，露出白嫩的锁骨和上面的红痕。压下想要扑上去的冲动。Tony强迫自己挪开视线，将Peter带入怀中，下巴轻轻蹭着他但头顶，熟悉的奶香味钻进了他的鼻尖，“Kid, 我等你成年，但现在我们得先把你的头发弄干，如果你明天不想感冒的话。”

他曾经对待那些情人也好，恋人也罢，耐心总是不太多的，更别说为了不吓到对方而压制欲望了。而现在，他居然肯为了保护他的小恋人而克制自己，还帮他吹头发。Tony一边感叹着，一边用手指梳开Peter被水粘起来的发梢，确保吹风机的风速和距离不会让他的男孩儿不舒服。

Peter的短发吹起来几乎不怎么花时间，把吹风机放回原处后，Tony看了看身下还没平息的欲望，认命的去冲了个凉水澡。又在Peter嘟囔着说梦话的时候将他抱进怀里，相拥入眠

第二天清早Peter是自然醒的，枕边人已经不在身边了，窗帘被拉的严丝合缝，让他一时间无法判断现在的时间。这让他有些不习惯，曾经在皇后区的时候，他总是被穿过玻璃窗，照在他脸上的阳光晃醒。Peter揉了揉眼睛，起身下床。一路走到楼下的客厅。

“早上好。” 

“早。” Peter揉着眼睛走到Tony身边坐下，两盘早餐已经摆在他们面前的桌上了。二人共同进餐后，Tony便把Peter送回学校。

“下午我来接你下课，那之后我得去参加一个晚宴。” 车在学校不远处的一片树荫下停下，Tony侧身靠近副驾驶座上的Peter，在他耳边说道。本在发呆的Peter下意识的以为这是个拥抱，便轻轻抱住了身前的人。

“我只是在帮你开门。” 下一刻，带有笑意的低语和温暖的鼻息喷洒在他耳边。身旁的车门被推开。Peter有些窘迫，还没等他把手拿开，唇角便落下一个吻，“比起拥抱，我更喜欢这个。”

“哼。”似乎是因为又被捉弄了，Peter感到有些不满的轻哼了一声，嘴角的笑意和眯起的眼睛却出卖了他的真实想法，“那今晚我和Ned一起。”

“嗯。” Tony又揉了揉Peter的小脑袋，不知道为什么Peter柔软的卷发总是让他爱不释手。目送着Peter下车进了校门，直到看不见小家伙的身影了，Tony才再次发动了车子，拨出了一通电话。

“Tony？” 手机里很快传出一个好听的女声。

“Hi, Pepper。” Tony微笑着说道，“晚上有空吗？”

*

夏日的阳光总是那样的灼热，空气中丝丝的微风并不能带来任何清凉，操场边上的栀子花似乎都被晒得聋拉着脑袋。Peter扯了扯宽大的衣领，闷不做声的听着Ned，他的好友的唠叨。

“我还是不敢相信居然是Tony Stark。你们到底是从什么时候开始的，别告诉我是开学典礼那天晚上。” 

十分钟前，他和Ned准备去上课时，刚好收到Mr.Stark给他留的语音时。Peter在听的时候不小心按了扬声器模式，于是那句 “你在做什么，我好想你。”大声的回荡在宿舍里，甚至还有那么点回音。

“No Ned。” Peter摇了摇头，闷声道，“是那之后一周的事。”

“难怪你最近没怎么住宿舍。你们现在算是在谈恋爱吗？” 

自从那天的吻之后，Mr.Stark开始与他约会，甚至有时要求他在他那过夜......而他也默许了这一切的发生。一切都那么迅速，那么水到渠成。

“不是我不想祝福你。”他的朋友叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩，“Tony Stark是MIT著名的花花公子，没人见过他认真谈恋爱。情人换的倒是不少。”

Tony Stark是个从不收心的花花公子。这个苦涩的事实令Peter感到有些沮丧。虽然他知道他该相信他的恋人，而且Tony到目前为止并没有做出任何让他不悦的举动，他不应该随随便便就否定他。

“先不说这个了，dude，既然你现在在和Tony Stark谈恋爱，那能不能帮我个忙？”Ned见他没有说话，便转移了话题，“我之前不是一直在一家报社实习吗？今天晚上我得去Stark工业举办的晚宴来着。”

“嗯，我听Tony提过晚宴的事。” 

“问题是，今晚Betty约我去她家玩，这可是她第一次主动约我！” Ned声音有些兴奋的变了调，“我这里准备了一些问题，如果可以的话，你帮我采访一下Tony Stark呗？反正你们不是恋人吗？”

“Ned，我得告诉你，你这样有走后门的嫌疑。” Peter有些无语的看着他的朋友。

“Come on dude。” Ned央求的看着他，“你难道不想和Tony Stark一起去晚宴吗？”

“......”Peter沉默了一会儿，还是心软了，“好吧，不过就这一次。”


End file.
